Mobian Riders (rp)
Plot Axel and his friends visit the United federation for a vacation when a hologram of Robotnik comes on a huge screen in the city tell people that he will hold a race once again, but this time the Reward is the Fenrir Garnet, the Sacred gem that has been in Nimagi tribe for generations. Knowing that Fenrir will get angry again Axel signs up. But there's a twist; there will be teams of 5 each member will will be put into different races where to goal is too end up in the first 3 places to advance. Members sonicsilva1 (host) XxDuskstarxX (Let's do this ):D) Brudikai222(Cuz Ramen) Racers Asonja the Hedgehog Raven the Panther Axel the Hedgehog Yokotira the Hedgehog Shira the Fox Non racers Mahdi the Weasel Act 1 Asonja looked around the city, with a map on his watch. He showed no expression at all. "Why would Eggman come up with this stupid idea...? I dont even know how to use a board!" He says, almost pouting. Raven walked up behind him, surprising him. "Dude, it's like using a hovering skateboard." She said, laughing. "If you have trouble, I can just teach you." He made a rather hilarious "Eep" and jumped back. He sighs and clutches his heart. "Jesus Christ Raven! But yes, could you please teach me how to ride a board? Please?" What caught Raven's eyes was a scar on Asonja's forehead. His hair was covering just a bit of it. Mahdi hands Axel his first hover board. " this one is is designed to fit your personality Axel... hope ya like it" Axel looks at it and drops it on the ground and it starts hovering. "FREAKING COOL MAHDI!! The best thing you created so far!" Raven nodded to Asonja, and then looked at the city. "Be right back, gonna go make a board. You guys.. Go get shakes or something." She said as she darted off to a mechanic shop. "W-wait, you BUILD them?! WEll count me in!" Asonja says as he rushes with Raven to the shop. Apparently he likes to build things. "Well duh, I build them. The only reason I was created was to be the brains and the engineer of my.." She broke off. She took a bunch of stuff, payed for it, and ran into the Skateboard shop on the other side of the street. Mahdi and Shira talk about her board and she walks over to Axel. " Arnt these boards cool?!" "I know!!! Its like snowboarding but on air!!" Axel and shira start acting like kids who see snow for the first time ride short distances oon their hover boards. Asonja didnt question why she broke off. He ran with her to the shop and looked around at all the avaliable boards. However, none of them fit his style and he sighs. He looked at Raven for a moment. "Is it okay if you let me build the boards? I do have a specific design for one of them..." "Oi you guys better hurry up our Ice cream gunna melt or ima eat it!!!" Axel calls. "Hes serious about that!" Shira said after. "Sure." Raven said, and tossed him a plain skateboard. "You can customize it however you want." Raven payed for the skateboards, ran out, and started to take the wheels of hers. "I think i ate Asonja's already......' Axel said having icecream on his mouth. Sitting down, Raven tossed the skateboard wheels over her head. She started attaching a small but powerful motor, and a black and neon green steel coating. Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:Roleplay